


Quiero ser como él

by MetalCherry



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalCherry/pseuds/MetalCherry
Summary: Decían querer ser como yo. Pero eso no era cierto, porque ninguno me conocía, ni sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar. Sólo conocían mi fama. / Red POV





	Quiero ser como él

Todos decían "quiero ser como él", incluso todavía algunos lo hacen. Unos me admiraban, a otros les daba coraje para continuar, y a otros muchos les causaba envidia.

Ilusos todos.

¿Acaso saben cuán solitaria es la cima? ¿Lo que tuve que sufrir, que perder, que abandonar? No, nadie lo sabe.

Porque esto no es como te lo ponen en los cuentos, en las historias infantiles. Viajar está bien, pero llega un momento en el que te odias por tener que continuar, por tener que dejar atrás tantas cosas, por escoger un camino.

Cuántas sonrisas que escondían lágrimas, cuántas risas ocultando amargura. Cuántas veces no habré deseado quedarme en algún lugar, con alguien a quien quería. Alguien a quién dejé en el camino, con promesas incumplidas de reencuentro.

Ya no soy aquel niño que recorría las ciudades con ansia de desafíos; no. Ahora sólo soy alguien que mira con amargura y hastío las calles. Condenado a vagar porque la fama me persigue, me aparta de aquellos a los que quiero y crea un vacío entre los que no me conocen y yo.

Sólo mis pokémon permanecen a mi lado de la misma forma que al principio, pero yo siento que les he fallado.

Llorar cada noche fue mi pan de cada día tras vencer. Tras aquella entrevista.

"¡El niño que ganó la Liga Pokémon!" Cada vez que me acuerdo me entran ganas de vomitar. No se molestaron en dejar que fuera a cuidar a mis pokemon caídos a la enfermería. No me permitieron ir a llevarles el trofeo, no dejaron que mis amigos levantaran la copa que ellos mismos ganaron, no. A pesar de que las heridas eran suyas, fui yo el que ganó, fue a mí a quien colgaron las medallas. A ellos les consideraron meras herramientas.

Qué hipócritas.

Aunque ellos fueron los únicos que permanecieron a mi lado durante todo este tiempo, ganando por mí batalla tras batalla, yo fui el que venció. Y estaba tan halagado por sus palabras, tan emocionado por nuestra victoria, que olvidé gritar que no era sólo de mi propiedad, que olvidé decir que no me pertenecía sólo a mí, que era más suya que mía.

Que hipócrita fui.

Y, en algún momento tras la celebración, me di cuenta de cómo era. A pesar de que había conseguido mi sueño, eso no era en lo que me quería convertir. Me había transformado en lo que más odiaba, y a su vez, me había dado cuenta también de que nadie era como yo esperaba. Comprendí que el mundo se cuenta mentiras a sí mismo para no ver la vida real.

Alguien me dijo alguna vez: "Ten cuidado, pues cuanto más alto subas, más grande será la caída."

Sabias palabras, salvo que, mi alma hacía tiempo que había caído, que se había golpeado contra el suelo. La realidad había masacrado mi inocencia. Sólo mi fama y algo que podría identificarse como parte del orgullo que tenía antes es lo que queda.

Aún así, nadie era capaz de vencerme.

Por eso subí hasta aquí arriba.

Porque sé que quién atraviese esta montaña y llegue hasta mí será capaz de liberarme de esta maldición, será capaz de dejarme caer. Me hará morder el polvo.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, vuelva a disfrutar como al principio. Quizás tenga que volver a pensar estrategias, quizás no tenga que limitarme a ordenar el primer ataque.

Y quizás mis amigos lo disfruten tanto como yo. Quizás vuelva a tener fé en la gente.

Mientras tanto, esperaré.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue publicado por primera vez el 18-05-11.


End file.
